New Hope
by Twilight11addict
Summary: Edward saved her life. Bella has strange connections with animals. Edward wants to learn about her. Bella has a secret that is so hard to tell she might die trying. The Cullen's might die when they find out. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was walking through the area when I heard the voice. A girl was singing, and her voice was beautiful. I went to investigate the source of the sound. I girl was walking a fox. Without a leash, the fox was following her. _Do pet shops even sell those? _Probably not. But what song was she singing? I finally recognized the song as Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. ___**AN: **__**Good song,) **_I didn't talk to her, though. I wanted to hear her sing, and I didn't think she would if a stranger came up to her and said 'Hi. Can you keep singing because I want you to?' So I was stuck watching the beautiful girl. She walked right out into the forest and up to a river. She collapsed at the edge, gripping her stomach and groaning. That got me worried; what was wrong with her? I finally noticed what I hadn't before; she looked extremely sick. Her fox stopped and looked at her. Then, it ran off. I walked up to her and looked to see where we were. I quickly figured out that my house was half a mile away. The fox came back with medicine in its mouth and a blanket on its back. It dropped the medicine when it saw me and started to growl. Wow, I have never seen a fox growl.

_"I'm here to help her. My dad is a doctor, I can take her and he will make her better. Is that okay?" I asked the fox. It nodded and came over to where I stood. It shook the blanket off itself and gripped the edge with its teeth. Then it walked backwards over top of her, covering her with the blanket. It proceeded to nudge her; she woke up a little and whispered her thanks to her fox, not yet noticing me. She took the medicine from the fox and drinking some of the liquid. I decided to make my presence known._

_"Are you okay? I'm going to take you to my father." She turned around and nodded._

_"I'm okay,"_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am." I picked her up and started to walk to my house. She fell asleep quickly after that._

_She woke up a little when Carlisle started checking her. "Edward, she would have to eat before I do anything. I t looks like she hasn't eaten in a long time. She is also dehydrated." I was beginning to wonder how she got sick and what was wrong with her._

_"Carlisle?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What is wrong with her?"_

_"A lot of things. First, she has a sprained wrist, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm. Second, she has the Spanish Flu and stomach flu. If you had brought her here any later, she might have died." __Did I really save her life? Was this strange really hurt so bad that she would have died without help?_

___ I haven't run out of ideas this time. I wanted to build up a little tension. You know, like they do on TV? Tune in next week for the next chapter. I'm kidding. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

When I woke up I wasn't in the forest anymore.

"Ice?" Ice came up to me. "Where are we?" He motioned upward. I noticed seven people staring at me. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

**EPOV**

"Here, let me explain." Alice said. "Edward, over there found you in the forest. You had fainted and looked very sick. He carried you over to this house and to my father who is a doctor. You are here because you were very sick and about to die. Where are your Parents?"

"Um, dead."

"Do you have any person you live with?"

"Nope. No house either."

"Then stay with us." A pained expression crossed the girls face.

"I can't. I really should be going now."

"No, you're sick." Carlisle said.

"I _really _have to go. I'm dangerous." She got up, "Ice." But her fox wouldn't budge "Ice, I know you think it would be better for me, I do too. But do you really think it would be good for them?" He still wouldn't move. She sighed. "Fine, Ice. I will stay for two days. If _anything _goes wrong, we're leaving. You understand?" She seemed to just remember that my family was watching. "Oh, sorry. I kind of forgot you were here for a minute." She laughed nervously.

_**12:04**_

"Thanks for letting me stay." She said

"It's no problem at all. Besides, you'll heal faster without traveling. Were is your fox going to sleep?"

"Well, I think he's mad at you because you wouldn't let him out the window earlier."

"But, you weren't in the room. How'd you find out about that?"

"Ice told me. If you'd be kind enough to let me let him out the window, he likes to go to sleep on the roof."

"How did Ice tell you? He can't talk."

"That does _not _mean he can't spell."

"How is he going to get on the roof?"

"He can climb. Gosh, if you stopped worrying…. Well, I know what I'm doing; Ice knows what he's doing. We're fine."

"Okay, I guess." I walked out of the room.

**BPOV**

I knew I was going to have to tell them today. I was worried about what might happen. It happened last time and it made me end up here. It happened last time and I almost died. It happened last time and the people who tried to help me got killed. So hard to tell. So easy to kill. Too hard to control. Too powerful to imagine. Too deadly for this Earth. And yet, I have a feeling that this place might be what I've been looking for, right here.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" I was surprised; I had been on iTunes, making a new play list.

"Sure, what about?'

"Well, come with me." When we stopped walking we were in a small clearing.

Edward, have I told you my history?"

**HA! I'm being evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her history is in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She will tell her dangerous secret  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I shook my head.

"Okay, hmm… Where should I start? Hmm…… Umm….. I've got it! Edward, do you remember when you found me in the forest?" I nodded. "Well, that had nothing to do with my immune system; in fact it had to do with the fact that I had no home or a family. See, everyone I have been with has died. It was my fault, too." She started talking to herself again, seeming to trying to force something out. She looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yes… Why is this so hard?! Why can't I just tell him?! Why?!" She started hitting a tree. I knew she wasn't strong, but it suddenly snapped as if she hit the weak spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what was going on with her.

"No, I'm not okay." She said, looking even worse than before.

"Can I help?"

"No. All you can do is to listen. Then run as fast as you can away from me." My head spun; what was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain. It's very hard, though."

"What's very hard?"

"Telling you about what I need to tell you!" She said angrily, almost sounding like she was going to kill something.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked quietly, trying to help.

She took a deep breath "Okay," She said, sounding calmer. "When I was born, my mom died and my dad was going to kill himself for a sacrifice. Something to give me. Something he thought I would want. You see, my father's side of the family was all bad, against all humans. They couldn't tell anything about themselves, or they would kill. But they liked killing human kind. They liked feeling powerful, strong, in control of everything around them. I don't. It's easy to lie about anything. Convincingly. But I don't like lying and don't want to .I want to get better at not killing, but as soon as I utter a word of the truth, I'll kill the person I told. I can't even tell my age or name. It's too hard. I've been getting better at it now, though, since I've come to live with you."

"Why do you think that is?" I asked. Her face had looked peaceful a second before, now it looked deadly again.

"I'm getting to that," She said "I went to an orphanage for three years, when someone wanted to adopt me. When I got to my new home, they asked my name. you can imagine the problem there. As soon as I told them, I killed them. I left the house soon after, a three year old. I was crawling along a sidewalk, looking for somewhere to live, when someone found me. They took me a hundred miles north to where they lived. I was in Yukon. The Northwest Territories. They didn't ask for my name and I was comfortable there. I lived there for two years until they asked when my real birthday was, so they could celebrate it correctly. I killed them. By then I was five and smart enough to use my common sense, so, naturally, I traveled south. I wanted to get warm so that's what I did. I rag someone's doorbell and lied to them saying that I was kicked out of my abusive families' house and since no one would take me, I had to live here with them. That's how my life went for the next 9 years, until I was fourteen. That's when I lived in La Push beach. With people named the Black's. I was able to tell some of the truth. But when I tried telling all of it, I had to leave before I killed them. The next place I lived in was Alaska, with my cousin, Tanya, in Denali. They knew everything about me except for this curse that's supposed to be a gift, so I didn't need to lie or kill them. But Tanya knew something was wrong, so I told her, and the entire family died. That happened not even a month ago. That was what I was recovering from." Her face was peaceful again "But, in order to be able to kill, we have to use the strength from one of our body systems, the immune system. There are a lot more diseases in the air than you think. Some diseases in such small amounts that you never even notice them. I've had them all. There is only one way for me to get rid of this curse. The man who helped my father so he wouldn't kill him knew I wouldn't want to kill. He wasn't able to make it just disappear, I have to find someone, someone that will be very important in my life."

"Who?" I asked

"That's just it; I don't know who." She said. Suddenly, her face became very deadly. "Run! Now!" She shouted. Her eyes were starting to turn red. She ran off in the opposite direction I was. I saw her footsteps on the ground and decided I was going to follow them, but after she let off some steam. Ten minutes later, I started following the trail her feet made. I found her, laying on the ground in the middle of a lot of fallen trees.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you help me?" I tried to help her stand up only for her to fall down again. After trying a couple more times, I gave up and picked her up bridal style. "Thanks, Edward. And by the way, my name's Isabella swan, Bella. I'm seventeen." I laughed.

"Your welcome."

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, not knowing what was going on.

"No, I'm not okay." I said, feeling even worse than before. I was trying to control it; I had to tell him.

"Can I help?"

"No. All you can do is to listen. Then run as fast as you can away from me." I said. He looked confused by that.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain. It's very hard, though."

"What's very hard?"

"Telling you about what I need to tell you!" I said. This was getting very hard and I couldn't control my voice.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked quietly, helping me a little.

I took a deep breath "Okay," I said, my voice was easier to control. "When I was born, my mom died and my dad was going to kill himself for a sacrifice. Something to give me something he thought I would want. You see, my father's side of the family was all bad, against all humans. They couldn't tell anything about themselves, or they would kill. But they liked killing human kind. They liked feeling powerful, strong, in control of everything around them. I don't. It's easy to lie about anything. Convincingly. But I don't like lying and don't want to .I want to get better at not killing, but as soon as I utter a word of the truth, I'll kill the person I told. I can't even tell my age or name. It's too hard. I've been getting better at it now, though, since I've come to live with you."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked, suddenly, as if I snapped out of a trance, I was wanting to kill again.

"I'm getting to that," I said " I went to an orphanage for three years, when someone wanted to adopt me. When I got to my new home, they asked my name. you can imagine the problem there. As soon as I told them, I killed them. I left the house soon after, a three year old. I was crawling along a sidewalk, looking for somewhere to live, when someone found me. They took me a hundred miles north to where they lived. I was in Yukon. The Northwest Territories. They didn't ask for my name and I was comfortable there. I lived there for two years until they asked when my real birthday was, so they could celebrate it correctly. I killed them. By then I was five and smart enough to use my common sense, so, naturally, I traveled south. I wanted to get warm so that's what I did. I rag someone's doorbell and lied to them saying that I was kicked out of my abusive families' house and since no one would take me, I had to live here with them. That's how my life went for the next 9 years, until I was fourteen. That's when I lived in La Push beach. With people named the Black's. I was able to tell some of the truth. But when I tried telling all of it, I had to leave before I killed them. The next place I lived in was Alaska, with my cousin, Tanya, in Denali. They knew everything about me except for this curse that's supposed to be a gift, so I didn't need to lie or kill them. But Tanya knew something was wrong, so I told her, and the entire family died. That happened not even a month ago. That was what I was recovering from." Her face was peaceful again "But, in order to be able to kill, we have to use the strength from one of our body systems, the immune system. There are a lot more diseases in the air than you think. Some diseases in such small amounts that you never even notice them. I've had them all. There is only one way for me to get rid of this curse. The man who helped my father so he wouldn't kill him knew I wouldn't want to kill. He wasn't able to make it just disappear, I have to find someone, someone that will be very important in my life."

"Who?" He asked.

"That's just it; I don't know who." I said. "Run! Now!" I shouted. This was getting very hard and I couldn't control my voice. I ran until I couldn't control myself any more; I started hitting a bunch of trees and knocking them down. I fell in the middle of them.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you help me?" He tried to help me up, but I couldn't stand. After a while of this, he just picked me up in his arms and carried me to his house. "Thanks, Edward. And by the way, my name's Isabella swan, Bella. I'm seventeen." He laughed.

"Your welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

**Three nights later**

I walked into the room Bella was in. She was standing at the open window, staring out at the nature that surrounded the house. I walked up next to her to look too.

"A star for every person I've killed" She said, staring at the stars. Then she looked at me. "And another seven preparing to come out for the world to see." She sat down on the edge of the bed that was next to her. "It's just not fair." As she said this she pulled herself against the wall that the bed was touching.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"Everything. Why did I have to be my fathers' child? Why not someone else? Why can't I remember what that person said? What's wrong with me?" I sat next to her as she said this. I had a strange impulse to comfort her. Was I falling for her?

"Nothing's wrong with you. A least, unlike the people before you, you've been trying not to kill." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Why is it my fault?"

"What?" I asked.

"Everything. Always."

"Nothings your fault. Nothing at all. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you just go to another member of your family, after Alaska didn't quite work?"

"What family is left?"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." She yawned.

"Are you tired? I could leave."

"No. I know it's strange to say, but I feel safer with you around me."

"I'll stay, then." Bella smiled.

"Good. I'm tired. Maybe I'll take a nap…." I smiled at her comment.

"I think I will too…" We laid down and I pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke again at midnight. Again I wished that I could figure out this restlessness that I felt when near him, why my heart beats faster when he smiles at me, why I wanted to be closer to him, why I didn't feel like I was good enough for him, and why all I wanted was for him to be happy. I couldn't figure it out and it seemed like my subconscious wouldn't let me sleep until I did. I rolled over to face his sleeping form. He had gotten a blanket for himself, so we wouldn't have to share. Although, for some reason, I wish we could share a blanket. He had gotten a sheet. This room was very cold because I liked it that way. He was shivering, obviously from the fact that it was cold and he only had a sheet. I took my blanket off of me for a second to get under the sheet with him. Then I pulled the thick comforter over both of us. Something snapped into my mind with such speed and force that I almost fell off the bed. Before I could register what I had figured out, I was swallowed by unconsciousness. My subconscious was obviously happy.

**EPOV**

I was awake, _again._ And I knew why I couldn't sleep. It was because of the person I was laying next to. It was one in the morning, and this time when I awoke, Bella was under the sheets with me and had given me some of her blanket. I was glad for two reasons: one, it was cold in here and her comforter was _very _warm from the heat her body was giving off. And two, I was lying _very _close to her; which made me happy. Her sleeping form rolled over to face me, and her face snuggled into my chest. I smiled to myself. I hadn't realized that my arms wrapped around her to pull her closer until now. I didn't know what I was feeling now, but I knew I hadn't ever felt it before; not even close. I was going to talk to Alice about it tomorrow. With that planned, I drifted back off to sleep.

**BPOV**

I was dreaming. I knew this because, one, Edward was kissing me. And two, before that, he had said he loved me. Both were things that would never happen. I decided to bask in the happiness that was taking over my body before I woke up and reality smothered my dream. It seemed like only seconds later that I woke to feeling something moving the bed. I opened my eyes. Edward was awake, and staring at me. I quickly glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Morning Edward," I joked.

"Morning Bella," Edward said in a strangely happy tone.

"What do you have to be happy about in three in the morning?" I grumbled.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" He asked. I groaned and responded.

"Yes I do. I didn't think you people here would have to know, though. Now, what did you hear?" I asked grouchily.

"I heard something about eyes, and then you said my name."

"Now did I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you did. Although, at first I did think you were awake." He said in a dominant tone.

"Did you feel the need to wake me up abut it?" I asked meanly. His smile faltered.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to bed." He started to pull the sheet away so that he wouldn't wake me up anymore. I grabbed onto the edge so that he couldn't pull it away. He rolled over to face me. "What?!" He asked sharply. I pushed my face back into his chest, where it was warm and I was comfortable. His arms wrapped around my waist and I suddenly realized what I had realized with such force before; I was in love, in love with Edward. I needed to talk to Alice.

"Nothing," I murmured into his chest. I looked into his perfect green eyes. I could feel my heart speeding up again. His arms tightened around me. I couldn't look away from his unforgiving eyes, which were making me feel like I was going to melt. My eyes wanted to blink very badly, but I couldn't even blink, I was mesmerized by them. When I finally got myself to blink, I kept my eyes shut.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar." He said.

"I'm only a terrible liar when someone knows the truth." I responded, my eyes still closed, "I bet you wouldn't be able to figure it out with my eyes closed." I challenged.

"You're on," He said with a smirk.

My eyes were still closed, "I am scared," I stated truthfully.

"Lie," He said simply. I opened my eyes, which were still red from telling the truth. "It's the truth?" He gasped.

"Yes."

"Of what?" He asked.

"Why do you feel the need to know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why do you feel the need to make me suffer because I don't know?" He asked back.

"Good question, but _very _easily answered." I responded, "Simply because it's fun to watch you suffer." I said matter-of-factly.

"That's great." He said, very heavy on the sarcasm. I closed my eyes again.

"I was unhappy with my life until I met you. Very, very unhappy."

"Lie," He stated. I opened my eyes.

**EPOV**

I awoke again. It was two fifty five in the morning. I heard a voice that sounded much like Bella's. She was talking about shifting eyes. I turned to look at her.

"Edward?" She asked. Only for a second did I think she was awake. I soon did realize that she was asleep still. I stared at Bella, my favorite pastime ever since she came. I rolled a bit to get a better look. She turned around and started waking up. She opened her wide, deep chocolate brown eyes. She glanced at the clock.

"Morning Edward," She said sarcastically.

"Morning Bella," I said as I thought about what she had said in her sleep more conscious on my part

"What do you have to be happy about in three in the morning?" she grumbled at me. I didn't realize my tone was happy.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" I asked in humor. She groaned at me.

"Yes I do. I didn't think you people here would have to know, though. Now, what did you hear?" She asked in a grouchy voice. Her eyes turned red at the truth.

"I heard something about eyes, and then you said my name."

"Now did I?" She asked sarcastically with a small blush.

"Yes, you did. Although, at first I did think you were awake." I said dominantly.

"Did you feel the need to wake me up about it?" She asked in an irritated voice. That made me feel bad. _Would she rather sleep than talk to me?_ I didn't know why this bothered me, truly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to bed." I said. I was in a bad mood now. I tried to pull the sheet away from her so that I wouldn't wake her up again. But she grabbed on to the sheet fast. I turned around stridently and my face was irritated.

"What?!" I asked sharply, I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. She rested her face against my chest. Again, my arms wrapped around her of their own command. I suddenly realized what this feeling was; although I wouldn't admit it.

"Nothing," She murmured with her head still against my chest. My heart sped up for no reason that my conscious mind could seek. I tightened my arms around her. She looked into my eyes and for some reason I couldn't look away. After a long time, she blinked. She kept her eyes shut after that.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar." I murmured to her.

"I'm only a terrible liar when someone knows the truth." She answered, eyes still closed, "I bet you wouldn't be able to figure it out with my eyes closed." She said. I heard the challenge in her voice.

"You're on," I smirked.

Her eyes were still closed, "I'm scared," She said in a strong voice.

"Lie," I said automatically. I have never met someone who would tell the truth in such a strong voice. She opened her eyes to show me her answer. Her eyes were red. "It's the truth?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yes."

"Of what?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you feel the need to know?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why do you feel the need to make me suffer because I don't know?"

"Good question, but easily answered. Simply because it's fun to watch you suffer." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's great." I said sarcastically to cover up my disappointment.

"I was unhappy with y life until I met you. Very, very unhappy."

"Lie," I said again. This couldn't be the truth because I would never be good enough for her. She opened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

We walked up to Edward's car in silence; a nervous silence on my part. I think he was just excited that he managed to convince me to go to school. He had been smiling widely all morning. When we got in the car he spoke, "Are you excited?"

"No, I'm nervous. I think I might throw up." He laughed at me.

"Well, look at the bright side; most of your classes are with at least one of us."

"Well, Edward, I find it unfortunate that I also have to skip a grade for English and reading and math. Plus I also have one period alone. He smiled at me. "I have at least three." He mocked. "Well I know I haven't been to school in a lot of years." I protested, "I am not used to being around so many people. Even seven people is a lot for me." He sighed.

"Don't worry its right before lunch." Then he seemed to think of something. "Whatever you do don't talk to Mike Newton."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," We were in the school parking lot by now. He parked the car and walked around to open the door for me. "Here, I'll take you to the office." We walked into a small office. (You should know how the office should look from Twilight, and if you don't, You shouldn't be reading this.)

"Are you a new student?" I nodded to the secretary, "Oh, that's right. Isabella Swan. I presume you got your schedule yesterday?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Edward can show you around."

I know it is short but at least it's an update. Plus, in the next chapter, there's going to be a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

It was lunch time already, unbelievably. Edward had told me he was going to meet me there. When I walked in, he looked up and waved at me. I walked over to where he stood. 

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hello. Let's go get some lunch. I bet you're hungry."

"Yep, you've got that right." He grinned at me.

"Come on, we have to go to the lines."

"_No, _I thought that they delivered them." I let sarcasm drip in my voice.

"Come on." He said with fake irritation in his voice.

"Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes. I stood behind Edward in the line. When he got his lunch and went to the table, I was left alone.

"You know Edward's only being nice because you're new, right? He normally wouldn't be friends with someone as ugly as you." A short curly headed girl said. I glared at her menacingly.

"If that's true, then how come I was already his best friend before that?"

"He feels sorry for you; you would never be his best friend. In fact, you _aren't._

"You sound jealous, as if you wanted to live my life. You shouldn't. I have no living relatives at all, not by blood, so don't think my life is all rainbows and sunshine. It sounds like what happens before that, storms and lightening.

"Trust me, my life _sucks." _I whispered, my eyes probably turning red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward start to come towards me.

"Yeah, right. You are over dramatic. You've probably had everything you want, all your life, when you want it." I laughed at her, angrily.

"If I did, my mother would still be alive right now and I wouldn't have ever seen you." She made an offensive noise in the back of her throat.

"If I had what I wanted, and if I hadn't perfect6ed my self control, you'd be crying for mercy now." I attacked; the only thing I knew how to do right. I saw Edward run towards me and shout something, but I didn't hear, I was too focused. The girl shrieked and tried to fight back, but I'd already broken her other arm. The rest was a blur from there. I remember Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice prying me off her. I also remembered an ambulance, but that was all I could remember. I was at the house again and people kept trying to talk to me. Finally, Edward or Esme, I didn't know who shooed them all out of the room. Esme and Edward were the only ones in the room by now.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward shook my shoulder. I suddenly snapped out of my state.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Esme asked me worriedly.

"Not really."

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"I attacked that girl… You guys pulled me off her… then an ambulance came."

"Is that all?" I nodded, and then winced. I'd forgotten about the sacrifice made to be a human weapon.

"Is the girl okay?"

"They said she may get better in the hospital, but they made no promises."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, me and my friend made a joint account. That means that more stories are going to be on a different account. My friends pen name is Isabellamariecullen3214. And the joint account name is Writers.R.Us.


	11. Chapter 11

_BPOV_

"What? No! That couldn't have happened! Impossible!" Edward put his hand on my arm, a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you're going to have to come to the children's prison, or they could pay the bail."

"On what charges?" Carlisle asked back home from work.

"Killing a girl." The police man replied. I widened my eyes and made myself look helpless.

"I didn't kill a girl, not really, right? I never hurt anyone, did I? You just think it's me because the real person got away before anybody saw him, don't you? I didn't do anything, I was just talking to her."

"Right. Just talking… Got away…" The man looked himself to be in a daze.

"And no one really killed her, she died in the hospital, after someone attacked her. I think it was that… Mike Newton…"

"Yes, Mike Newton…" The man walked out the front door.

"And that's how I do what I do best and hate most," I sighed, "I'm going to have to leave again. At least I didn't hurt you guys. When the police man snaps out of it, he won't remember my name what I looked like, anything. All the evidence will point to Mike. Thanks for having me." I got up and started to leave…

_**AN: DON'T YOU GUYS JUST HATE CLIFFIES AFTER WAITING SO LONG FOR THE STORY TO BE UPDATED? I DO, TOO. THAT'S WHY I'M DOING IT!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Not you too, Ice! Stay here, then. I'll leave without you."Ice was blocking my exit. "Just let me go!"

"No, Bella, please don't go. Bella, please, Bella…"

"Edward, I _have _to. I don't want to put you in more danger. I don't want to kill you." I was biting my lip, trying to hold back tears. I knew no one was left in the room except us two, and Ice.

"It would only kill me if you left, Bella." It sounded like he was trying to hold back tears, also. No, because I could smell the salty smell of it. He was making no effort.

"Edward… Edward, I _can't._ I can't stay, it's only going to hurt you more and more, Edward. Eventually I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think you could." He whispered, he was right behind me now.

"But that's just it, I _can!_ Edward, I could kill you so easily…" My temper was explosive, but I didn't lash out or even touch him. He wrapped his hands around my wrists, and pulled them down.

"See? If you can hurt me, then hurt me right now, prove it." I couldn't control the tears anymore. He saw them on my face. "Bella…" He pulled me around to face him. "Bella, Hurt me right now, do it." He repeated. Instead, I freed my wrists and wrapped them around his neck. I had forgotten the tears, or what I had wanted to do. In fact, I had forgotten the rest of the world; it was only Edward and me. I pulled his face down to mine. Gently. His lips touched mine, and my eyes closed. His arms went around my waist, pulling me tighter to him. I pulled my lips from his, and rested my head against his chest.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly.

"Hmm…"

"I love you," I tightened my arms around him in shock.

"I love you, too."

**EPOV**

"Not you too, Ice! Stay here, then. I'll leave without you." Good fox. "Just let me go!"

"No, Bella, please don't go. Bella, please, Bella…"

"Edward, I _have _to. I don't want to put you in more danger. I don't want to kill you." Everyone left the room, slowly.

"It would only kill me if you left, Bella." I felt tears sliding down my face, and made no effort to hold them back.

"Edward… Edward, I _can't._ I can't stay, it's only going to hurt you more and more, Edward. Eventually I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think you could." I whispered, and took a step behind her.

"But that's just it, I _can!_ Edward, I could kill you so easily…" She shouted, and her arms raised.  
I wrapped my hands around her wrists, and pulled them down.

"See? If you can hurt me, then hurt me right now, prove it." I saw tears start to stream down her face. "Bella…" I pulled her around "Bella, Hurt me right now, do it." I repeated helplessly. She pulled her wrists from my hands, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled my face down to hers and our lips met. My arms wrapped around her waist, their own idea, I had no clue why my wanted to pull her as close as possible. She pulled away, and rested her head against my chest, softly, naturally.

"Bella," I whispered softly.

"Hmm…"

"I love you," Her arms tightened around me.

"I love you, too."

**Yay, I updated! And I have an idea!! For every fan that yells at me, I'll give a sneak peek for the next chapter!!**


End file.
